<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>masks by AllegraBanner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302632">masks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraBanner/pseuds/AllegraBanner'>AllegraBanner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul Week 25-31 Oct 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Masks, Tokyo Ghoul Week, Tokyo Ghoul Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraBanner/pseuds/AllegraBanner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta makes masks for those who need them the most.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul Week 25-31 Oct 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>masks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uta makes masks for those who need them most.</p><p> </p><p>Ghouls need masks, and he's become the best in the business since he cast away his own and settled in the fourth ward. He doesn't hide, exactly, but he doesn't go out of his way for fights like he used to with Renji, when they were younger. Reckless.</p><p> </p><p>He's made many masks for himself: a plague mask, a solid sheet of white, a doll-like face, a scribbled mess of stitching, a masterpiece of lifelike features, a small bed of reeds sewn together with careful hands—his fifth, sixth attempts splitting apart on the last few pieces as he gathered his patience and materials to do it again. All of them sit in a box, out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>But there is a strange something about them that gets him thinking.</p><p> </p><p>When he's out in his shop, he feels like a different person. But when it's late at night or early in the morning and he digs out his masks to feel them rest on his face—that is when he feels most free.</p><p> </p><p>And he thinks that maybe, this is how it's like for other ghouls. They feel constricted with their faces bared to the world; exposed and ready to be killed the second they show any hint of their true nature.</p><p> </p><p>So maybe ghouls are better off hidden under their hand-crafted masks.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe they're better off free from their invisible ones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original post:<br/>https://allegrabanner.tumblr.com/post/633099674099777536/tokyo-ghoul-week-2020-oct-27</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>